How Do I Feel?"
by LizArellano
Summary: Running along the lines of a "Songfic" we have a story based on characters from Megaman Legends. This is an alternative more horrific view of Megaman Voulnutts struggle over his past and what would happen if.. just if... his dear EDEN wanted him back.(War


///////-Behold, I, am the mighty Header! -\\\\\\\  
  
Song Title:Blue Monday  
By: Orgy  
Genre: Pop/Rock/Heavy Metal  
Album: Candyass  
Download Mp3: Upon Request can be sent  
  
SongFic: "How Should I Feel?"  
By: Liz Arellano   
Dedications: Joshua [ShitHappens@aol.com] - he's definitely been an inspiration towards this  
type of violence to both the Bonnes and Megaman "Trigger" Voulnutt  
  
NOTE: Fanfiction/Songfic crossover. Songfics're normally stories based on a song with   
lyrics guiding each and every situation within. It's a neat little style someone   
came up with.  
  
I wrote this way before RMD2 came out, i didn't know "EDEN" or "Jinn" was   
a guy.. he/she just screamed female to me. :P so..beh.  
  
  
Key: = Written upon a console or other such LCD display  
= Lyrics  
  
Prologue  
  
He knew things were bad when Roll screamed. Flames were quickly spreading over their tiny little  
ship and the Bonnes were coming closer and closer. "There's a fire in the engine! Gramps! Data! get  
out of there!" Roll cried while wiping the downpour of blood from her forehead away from her eyes,  
she shook her hand away in a futile attempt to clean it, but instead the small red droplets splattered onto  
Megaman's blue armor, and ran down in tiny rivulets. That wound was bad and they were lucky she  
didn't pass out when she struck the wooden steering wheel.   
Megaman panicked, it was an understandable reaction - he was calm in combat where he could  
-actually- fight back, buster gun to anything. "Mega...!"   
He failed - yes he failed his family. Earlier combat had destroyed his working weapon and now he  
couldn't do a damn thing to stop the Bonnes. They came at them with a vengeance, and Mega could  
hear Teasels satisfied outbursts of insults and slander. This was entirely his fault, and he knew he was to  
blame. "Roll! keep 'er steady! i'll try and get Gramps!"  
"Please hurry Megaman!" Her head turned to Mega, her attempts to work up a slight confident  
smile failing. Instead ghostly dying eyes bore into him. She struggled with the wheel in her grip, trying  
with all the strength she could muster to keep her baby together. Megaman quickly headed down the  
hallway, pushing his way past furniture that had turned over during combat. He grimaced when his  
armored foot crunched down on the fish tanks shattered glass and dying tropical life.   
  
Sliding past a leaning bookshelf and down the stairs he found the old man crushed under heavy  
machinery. Surprisingly, he and the monkey that was attempting to assist him remained alive. Data  
frantically pushed against a piece of the engines cooling system - pitifully trying to push it off Barrel.  
"Data! Gramps!" Mega kneeled down before his adopted grandfather and gripped the edges  
tightly. "nyghh!!" the metal stired, twisting it's captives legs into even further painful positions. Barrel  
screamed, nearly causing Mega to drop the piece of metal. "Gramps!"  
"Aaah!! Megaman!! Don't . . . My. . . legs!"  
"I have to, you--" His voice was cut short, another scream, far louder then the old mans resounded  
from upstairs. "Roll!" He took a step forward then felt his stomach go into free fall, his spine slamming  
against the wall furthest wall. Painfully hot energy scorched him, he screamed.  
  
And Screamed.  
  
And Screamed.  
  
Then the ground met his craft, and all was as black as the starless nights he spent within the ruins.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
There is a city unlike any city that we would know.   
  
So different . . .  
and yet . . .  
  
. . .   
  
  
Life and everyday tasks are done in tedious accuracy and conversations are without emotions for  
the most part. Exceptions being those of higher rank and evolution. This place is without jealousy or  
hatred, crime or isolation.   
Where everyone knows everyone else by serial number and d.o.c. (Date Of Creation). There is no  
privacy among the commons and low ranked. Indeed, there is no privacy for even the most trusted of  
Her children - For those of Rank 5 and above, it is but pure agony. . . because -they- understand  
what privacy means.  
  
Of course . . .  
Once above . . .  
  
Once at the place where the sun shines brightly - where your entire bio-cybernetic tissue feeds off  
the heat and grows rich with color. Once there - then there is privacy. Her eyes cannot touch you so  
high above. That is why it felt so good to be up there. And that is why he left so eagerly.   
The lively city was without eye candy. Grim brown earth surrounded the walls of this utopia -  
brown earth and gray technology. Units flew by and the continuous sound of metal against metal was  
deafening.   
  
A single building stood erect above all others. Shaped like a pyramid it would towered over even  
the highest communications tower above, and with good purpose. This building had a direct link-up  
with it's undying dictator. Invisible - powerful communication signals breeched the terra firma and skies  
and even then went beyond it. Feeding power and making Her stronger with each passing day until at  
last she could come.  
  
Today was a good day - uncelebrated joy swept across those of Purifier Class. Although the data  
had been lost of Bureaucratic Unit Megaman Juno they were pleased with the return of their lost  
brother. They did not know what to expect exactly when they found him in the wreckage of inferior  
airship. His current format was indeed much different then his original - this, was to be expected. They  
laid his unconscious form onto a repair table, shifting his legs and strapping them down into their resting  
station. They stretched his arms out and did the very same, the strange snapping sound of a bone  
twisting back into it's socket was heard. Megaman grimaced in slumber, but that was all.   
  
His body did not need to be stripped of his armor, he was of no threat to anyone in his condition.   
The faceless forms around him slithered away into the shadows, automatic doors whooshed open and  
shut as many left.   
  
For now he slept.   
And he dreamed peaceful dreams . . .  
  
---  
  
Many hours pass - three hours, forty one minutes and twenty five seconds to be exact. And at  
last there is another stir in his body. The short sound of a groan passes his lips; his eyes fluttering and  
struggling to make sense of the room around him. He knew he was alive - death could - not - hurt as  
much as it did now. He take in a dark room, a room where the glow of a mere console beside him and  
the dim yellow light above him is but all that stands in the way of complete night. "..where..am I..?" His  
own voice sounded foreign - like a distorted cry from the past which he knew nothing of. Vocally it  
was the same, but something felt different; something made him feel uncomfortable.  
"S..Someone...? Where..." he tried to lift his arm, his only reward for his effort was pain. Cringing  
only furthered his pain so he immediately halted his moments.  
  
  
  
  
How does it feel to treat me like you do  
  
  
  
"You must forgive the accommodation my son. But believe me, this is for our protection and  
yours." Stirring the silent darkness this voice rang out. A soothing whisper but evidently one that still  
stirred confusion and momentary fright from the boy.  
"W..what the...?!"  
"Do not be alarmed . . . for I mean you absolute no aggression. No, instead I bring you just the  
opposite of that. Oh, my son. How I have truly missed you." There was a slight green sparkle and  
bolt in front of him - then form of a young girl stood where the light show occurred. Her entire body  
was a translucent green that seemed to pulse slightly to the beat of Megaman's own heart. He grit his  
teeth at the spectral figure . . . she seemed so familiar.   
Beautiful long feathered wings spread from her shoulder blades upward into the black. Her long  
flowing hair cascaded around her young face.. She looked no older then 10, a girl whos face has never  
been shown what the cruelty of the world can bring. Innocence incarnated into a being.  
"I . . . I know you . . ."   
A coy little smile crossed the girls face. "You should my son. Oh, i'm so happy to know your  
memory has not been completely lost. . ."  
"Memory . . .? S-Son . . . I don't--"  
  
  
  
When you've laid your hands upon me  
  
  
  
She frowned slightly. "But there's so little left . . . I don't understand why your memory backup  
unit didn't activate . . ." she moved closer, lightly running her hand against his cheek. "Don't worry. It  
will all come back to you soon . . . I promise."  
Instantly was he greeted to the warmth of the girls small hand moving across his bloodied cheek.   
For the moment it was welcomed - the icy room felt like a tomb. A small tremble ran from his upper  
body down towards his groin, he shrugged it off quickly and refocused on her image.. Even as he did  
this he wondered; how could a hologram touch him..? how could he feel such heat.. "Your . . ."  
  
  
  
And told me who you are  
I thought I was mistaken  
I thought I heard your words  
  
  
  
"I am your Mother. Yours and every other Unit on the face of this world."  
"Eden . . ." she nodded, her wings spanning out a bit further. He watched, immersed in her fluent  
movements. Wings wrapped cocoonishly around her body; leaving but her bust and above to Mega's  
view.   
"It is time." Her wings whipped away, her body now flowing with a soft silk gown. "Time for you to  
return...my beautiful son."  
His eyes broke away from hers, turning to stare into the darkness where her temptations could not  
be seen. "I'm not who you think I am . . . I'm not a...thing..I'm not like you! I'm a human being..I have  
emotions, I have feelings.. I--"  
Eden tensed, her words becoming louder with each point she forced across, wings outstretching  
and burning with a violent blue glow. "And do you believe that humans are the only things that can feel  
and touch and hope?" she questioned. "They poisoned your mind with false beliefs. Where as a  
machine is nothing but a toy to labor and abuse. Where Anthro units do nothing but guard and protect  
the ruins they plunder for their own benefits." Her hand once again touched his cheek, moving along his  
features before swiping violently at him with her nails. A deep line opened and let droplets of red bleed  
forward. His body jolted with the sharp pain but he did not face her. She sighed softly, her bodies  
tense fatigue look quickly vanishing and regaining composure.   
"We lost track of you after your little tragedy... We thought you had been destroyed by those  
thieves. . . but now you are back. And things will become as they should be." she turned away. "Try  
to relax and remain calm my child... We're going to take a trip down your memory. We will see what  
you've been doing while away from your mothers watchful eyes."  
  
  
  
Tell me, how do I feel  
Tell me now, how do I feel  
How does it feel, how should I feel  
Tell me how does it feel, to treat me like you do  
  
  
"Beginning the connection." Her graceful hand swept across the consoles surface, immediately it  
began to glow with the same spectrum that embraced Edens form. "This will sting a little... apparently  
your central plugin ports closed due to lack of use. We'll have to reopen them again..." she placed her  
hands together and rested them on her lap. "I'll be right there with you my son."  
He blinked as she faded out of existance, her green glow only shining deep within the console. He  
struggled in futile effort against his metal shackles. "Let me go!" he heard the whirling sound of  
something rising behind him, a stream of his sweat cut through the caking blood along his face.   
  
Command confirmation confirmed  
Processing . . .  
Activating Tendril ComLinks . . .  
Insertion in 5 seconds . . .  
  
His heart raced. The seconds ticked away - then pain. Hs mouth opened to scream but it came  
out in only a squeal. His skull was being drilled into by a tiny little tubing from behind. It pushed its  
way through his flesh, worming over against the small bit of meat and leeched around, probing in  
desperateness for the incision area. Blood ran down his forehead and blinded his eyes, his panted  
squeals became louder and louder with each passing moment of horror.   
  
Insertion method one completed.  
Beginning Insertion process two. . .  
  
He opened his eyes and saw two metallic tubes wrap tightly around his arms, they jerk forward  
and produced a thin long needle. "N...no...!"  
"Be patient my son. It will only be a little longer..." they rammed forward, sinking the entire 3 inch  
into a single vein. His mouth opened, a high whine of agony emitted from his throat. He bit down  
painfully onto his tongue, his small incisors drawing the tainted sweet tang of blood.  
"My Son..my poor, poor son..."   
"Please..Stop! oh god please!" a whirling twist caused a wail, small clumps of his scalp falling  
wetly to the ground below him.   
  
Insertion method two completed.  
  
"One more.." Her voice mournfully announced. "one more.."  
"Nooo.." A final thick tubing lowered from the ceiling above.. unlike the others it was transparent,  
even the very tip which protruded with male connection pins. He stared wide eyed at the snake, trying  
to move his paralyzed head.   
"I suggest..." Edens whispered. "That you close your eyes..."  
  
  
Pain.  
  
  
It was the first thing to register into Megaman's mind as the inflated tubed forced it's way into his  
mouth and leeched downward. He gagged violently, struggling to keep from vomiting with little effort.   
He felt it slither downward, past his tongue and lower still. It tore into raw meat within, causing him to  
cough up warm blood and stain the clear plastic. His eyes grew wide with panic, his heaving  
unstoppable. Nnyyuuggg~Accck!"   
  
He cried out, a bubbling, liquid sound. He flailed weakly still, even as the gore vomited out of his  
nostrils and mouth further, he coughed up a piece of flesh the edges cut through. He was choking, and  
still it went lower...downward and into his chest area. He felt the terrible bulges press against his  
armor, Skin stretched beyond limitation.   
'Please please..let me die..!' was all he thought. His mind reeled from the overdose of mutilation -  
he felt what he thought to be death dragging him into the blissful slumber. He welcomed the cool touch  
of everlasting, unforgiving dissolution. 'yes...yesss..no more... no more pain.'   
  
Final insertion completed.  
Establishing communication link now.  
  
~Welcome.~  
~Where..?~  
~Well i'm surprised you don't recognize at least this Megaman. . . Have they taken so much of you  
my son?~  
~I'm not your son Eden...~  
~In time you will realize the error you are making. In time. But for now, let us look into the  
memories your  
new life has held so dear...~  
  
  
Those who came before me  
  
  
"Why do you want me so much? Aren't hundreds of thousands of so called units like me?!"  
"You are special to me. All of my children are special to me."  
"They're your army. Nothing more!" Mega turned his head, gazing upward at his new  
surroundings. "The Flutter...how did--" A door creaked open from the distance and Megaman turned  
to it.  
"Hey..!"  
"Whoops..."  
"Get out of here right now!"   
  
"This..can't be happening again..."  
"Remember where we are my son..."  
  
"next time knock before entering..!"  
"S-sorry Roll.."  
  
  
Lived through their vocations  
From the past until completion  
They'll turn away no more  
  
  
"Roll Casket. You have emotions for this young carbon don't you?"  
"I... I do.."  
"Even after all she has done to you. And all her grandfather has done. Deprived logical thinking  
and forced into human thoughts. Do you see her as being attractive only for the carnal pleasures you  
could take from her?"  
"C-carnal ..?" The scene played again, he gazed longingly at Rolls naked form. Her firm curved  
body turned to him, her face flushing with embarrassment as she quickly attempted to conceal her sex.   
His face flushed again, he did stare longingly at her, it was only natural. But now, now was not the time  
to let that show. "I...No...!"  
"Evidently you do. You've picked up such habits from those dirty humans."  
"They're not dirty..."  
"They are. Helpless little wretches that should all be terminated. Take for example the people on  
Kattleox Island. Their own special elite forces could not stop the pirates you single handedly  
destroyed. For all their strength and so called technology ours is by far superior and that alone should  
rightfully make us the dominate species."  
"Why can't you just co-exist with the humans..why must you destroy?!"  
"Because it is the way of all that dominates this world. The strong destroy the weak to bare more  
of their kind. We have tried to co-exist. In the very end our strength was tripled by bio-mechanical  
experiments using living carbon tissue, bone and sinew with steel, wires and computers." she softly  
giggled. "Do you think your form was the first my son..?"   
"Your lying to me.."  
"You, and all Purifier units are the final product of years of practice and murder. You, are from a  
dynasty that goes beyond what the humans thought was possible. Their religious beliefs paved way to  
ruins and the discomforting thoughts of 'playing god' with living creatures. WE, on the other hand do  
not worry about such arrogance. Their god is but one grand weakness in their kind. Morals and good  
will leads to nothing but failure towards their race. While we, we strive and grow in numbers. Every  
unit upgrade..we produce is stronger then the last my child! You are among the most powerful in our  
family!"  
  
"I am not part of your family! I am not a machine! I am a human! I am not a murderer!"  
"Oh! but you are! and you will soon see the truth."  
  
  
And I still find it so hard  
To say what I need to say  
  
  
"There is no other truth..." Megaman took a step towards Eden, his eyes wild with infuriation. "The  
human race is strong.. We will destroy you . . . you demon! We don't need your kind here to further  
hinder our existance! Leave us alone.. leave ME alone!"   
  
  
But I'm quite sure that you'll tell me  
  
  
  
Eden shook her head slowly. She swatted him away with the brisk flaunt of her hand..unseen  
forces lifted the young boy into the air and threw him against the mental imagery of the Flutters walls. "I  
am more then you will ever know right now Trigger. I could kill you, but I truly do not wish to..you are  
my son. One of my first born and I love you... you will never understand how much this pains me to  
see you like this.."  
  
  
Just how I should feel today  
  
  
"And no matter what it takes - how long it takes - I will make you realize what you've been and  
what you will always be."  
  
  
His mind wavers and reflections of the past fade. Beyond his eyes the console pulses faster, driven  
by words unspoken and emotions unfelt.   
  
"What do you see?"  
  
Memory link-up established  
Processing . . .  
  
"What do you feel?"  
  
Searching Sector Number: 2454.1346.656421.0859 . . .  
  
"I'll tell you what to feel."  
  
Searching Sector Number: 2355.221. . .  
  
"I'll tell you what to see."  
"I'll tell you what to believe in."  
"I'll tell you who's in control."  
  
  
  
I see a ship in the harbor  
  
~You stand alone on a peer.~  
~No I don't, I see Roll on the ship..a-and Data on the deck...~  
  
He stepped lightly against the aging wooden harbor, stopping at the monkey and smiling. "Ready  
data?"  
"Eek!" Mega smiled and climbed atop of the inferior ship with Data clinging to his back.  
  
~The seas are calm this night~  
~It's not night, it's day and the seas aren't calm..."  
  
"Megaman! they're here! the pirates are here!"  
"Calm down Roll! i'll handle this."  
  
~The burning fire and they overcame you didn't they?~  
~No, I beat them. I beat those yellow things and I beat the Bonnes!~  
  
"Roll! hold her steady! I think I got a clear shot at their weak spot!" His machine buster rattled off  
hundreds of rounds as he spoke, his eyes glazed over with subconscious enjoyment. They pellet the  
ships armor until finally ripping large holes in the purple machine an explosion soon following.  
  
~Do you feel the pleasure?~  
~I didn't experience pleasure while I was trying to save my own life..~  
~Lies...lies...we see all, we, know all.~  
  
  
His vision blurred then circled round and round, his active buster aimed high at the flying machine  
above them. He grit his teeth and let fly the last of his cartridge. "Leave us alone!!" he screamed.   
  
~I don't understand why the Bonnes kept trying to kill me...~  
~Human nature, revenge.~  
  
As his active buster ran dry he tossed it to the side sloppily, freeing his hand. "Damn you!"   
"Megaman! above us!"  
"Wu~ARRRHHHH!!" The Fokkerwolf screeched with a seemingly endless barrage of firepower.   
Megaman's body jolted with each surging pain and fell to the deck burnt.  
"Megaman!"  
  
  
  
I can and shall obey  
  
  
"Get up ...Get up Megaman..." he murmured to himself, he sputtered a light amount of pink saliva  
out of his mouth. His ears were ringing from the loud engine and firepower. "Stand..up damnit..stand  
up NOW!"   
  
~You know what made you do that? Your simple programing to stay alive. Self preservation is  
even for a machine.~  
~I got up because I knew Roll, Barrel and Data were counting on me...~  
  
"Megaman! here!!"  
He roared, slapping the final hyper cartridge into his special weapon, he glanced back at the  
monkey that gave him it, but he was already gone..he didn't care, he didn't even remember picking up  
his special weapon.. the Fokkerwolf made it's final run above to send the Flutter barreling down to the  
sea below. He aimed his weapon directly at the cockpit of the Fokkerwolf, staring insanely into Trons  
face before firing.  
  
~Did you see that momentary fear?~  
~I didn't mean to...~  
~but you did.~  
  
But if it wasn't for your misfortune  
  
The Bonnes craft began exploding in the distance, but he didn't let up. His laughter was deafened  
in the radical explosions and discharge. There was smoke everywhere and he swore he heard Tron  
scream - it further heightened his pleasure. When at last his enemies vanished and debris fell quietly to  
the ocean below did he stop, panting with overkill. Roll slowly moved to him and put her gloved hand  
against his armor, regretting some. The scalding heat his armor absorbed during the battle worked  
through her thin leather work gloves. "did..they eject..?"  
  
I'd be a heavenly person today  
  
  
~Did they ?~  
~I didn't think so at the time..~  
~Did you care?~  
~...~  
~well..? did you?~  
~...no...~  
  
"I don't think so.."  
"Maybe..we should have been a bit easier on them."  
  
~did you tell her the truth?~  
~I...I didn't...~  
  
"...maybe..."  
  
  
And I thought I was mistaken  
And I thought I heard you speak  
  
  
Current Purifier Unit Megaman Trigger memory backup completed  
Merging Old Data backup with Current  
  
Eden ran her fingers over his face once more and smiled. "Do you understand?"  
"I-I don't..."  
"You do. Remember Megaman, stop and remember.."  
"I never did those things!"  
"What things..?"  
He gripped his head. "S-stop it!!"  
  
Merging . . . 30% Completed  
  
"Please stop! NO! for the love of god! Stop!"  
  
He watched the carbons eyes dilate, his body twisted abnormally on the pools of warm blood. His  
foot struck the side of his body, and the human reacted. He curled up partly, his lips part and he  
throws up rich warm blood and stomach fluids.  
  
The purifier unit smiles wholeheartedly at the carnage. He could smell the strong odor of burning  
bitter sweet flesh grilled from the magnified power he produced earlier with his buster. The man he had  
just rendered absolutely helpless, twitched. He stared upward at the dim evening sky, the black smoke  
from the burning houses nearby blocked the winking stars from view. Red whipping flames tinted the  
sky a crimson hue like the sun implements in the evening sky. "Oh my god, oh my god oh my--"  
"Get out of there!" the man cried, no doubt to his wife. His butchered hands reached outward to   
the woman who clutched their child tightly to her body. "Get Roll out of here!"  
"I can't leave you!! Get up! Oh god please stand up!" Sounds of crackling burning skin increased -  
another shot pierced the air and the flesh of her beloved one. "NO!" He opened his mouth and howled,  
turning his eyes slowly to the dismemberment of his side, burnt blood sealed his wounds tight to keep  
him alive for further toying.   
"You shouldn't have trespassed into our ruin carbons. And now, you and your child with die along  
with your husband. Do not worry though, i'll take it upon myself to prolong your agony - as long as  
possible."   
  
The female turned away from her husbands flopping remains.. she stroked her young daughters  
face and shook her head. "No...No please no! spare my daughter...h-have you no heart..?!"  
The unit fired, her left knee ripping clean off with her leg. Her shriek made his body tremble.  
"Yes... I do, have a heart carbon. I am, just like you. I bleed, I feel but I do not lust and I do not rape  
the world around me as you humans seem to. To be rid of you all would do this world justice.." he  
loomed over her, grabbing her other leg with his cool armored hand, his smile became slightly lopsided,  
his wrists flicking slightly, simple precision movements snapped the bone out of place, he pulled back  
and tore her leg off, he then held the limb to her face, the small childs face becoming drowned in its  
mothers blood. Her wail was deafening, combined with her childs small gurgles and pleas as  
it futilely attempted to clean the red salt from it's eyes.  
"B--arrel!... Barrel wuh~Ahhhh!! W-here are you?!" The carbon sneered, the stupid human  
continued to scream..his hand reached out for the childs, grabbing it's tender little arm and pulling away.  
"NO!! please!!"  
"Do not worry carbon..We will take care of your child. Oh yes, we will take good care of..what  
was her name? Ah, Little Roll..."   
  
  
~These are lies! No! it can't be! Roll's parents were lost during an expedition!~  
~Lies are but shadows of the truth. your friends parents were indeed lost when they joined an  
expedition with the old man. It was their ruthless violation of our domain that sentenced them to your  
wrath.~  
  
  
Tell me how do I feel  
  
~Do you remember what happened after Megaman Trigger..?~  
~...I..I don't...~  
  
  
Merging 70%  
Merging halted  
Discovery of hidden backup data found  
error, data appears to be partly corrupted...  
attempting to repair....  
repairs completed.  
  
Awaiting Command  
Command inputted . . . beginning playback.  
  
  
Blackness  
Falling and alone in a painful spiral  
eyes opening  
His face.  
His sneer, his scent his hands.  
  
"Hello Reaverbot."  
"No, you'll find resisting will do you no good whatsoever. Your arms, legs and torso are properly  
latched down. Your probably wondering what happened aren't you?"  
"Well, surprisingly I managed to dispatch you before you could kill my grandaughter. hahehe. yes,  
*I* beat you. Don't look so surprised, this old man has plenty of fight still in him."  
"You killed my daughter and my son-in-law. I never liked my son-in-law anyway. But that  
doesn't matter now does it? Of course not - my little Roll is safe. And i'm going to have lots, and lots  
of fun mutilate your hide."  
"...for the good of science. Of course."  
  
darkness.  
  
* * *  
  
"You know. Some people would recommend I destroy you. But we need to know. don't we?"  
"Ah, ah! don't try and interrupt me. You did earlier and you saw and felt what I did to your  
vocals."  
"oh, if looks could kill."  
"lets see what your primary objective is. stop squirming! Ah, Ahh..yes."  
"I see. My my. it appears the Anthro Units aren't as advanced as we believed them to be."  
"You were suppose to protect that ruin. Hmm? Purifier Unit First Class eh? Very nice, very nice  
indeed. Your quite a high ranking thing aren't you?"  
"Well, you wont be for long. While you slept I thought about what I should do with you. And  
now, now that I see the information before me, I know it can be done."  
"Glare all you want, but your reinitialization will begin very soon. I intend to turn you against your  
own kind. Yes, and reconfigure your body..but don't feel too bad. You wont remember a thing."  
"Ah, attempting to backup your memories in a hidden file are you?"  
  
Pain.  
  
"It hurts doesn't it? Good, perhaps that will teach you."  
"You will learn to understand the value of human life and our superiority over your kind. One way,  
or  
another... that I promise you."  
"Now, lets get to work shall we?"  
  
Tell me now, how should I feel  
  
~Make it stop...~  
~Do you still believe i'm lying?~  
~...all these years...he lied to me..~  
~He altered your bodies configuration and reversed your growth. You lived the life he wanted you  
to live. You became what he wanted you to become.~  
~Why did he lie...why did he hurt me..~  
~You took the risks his fragile body could no longer handle to get rich with his granddaughter..~  
~Is she in on this..?~  
~He created the monkey as well.~  
~Why would he...~  
~To hurt you more. The data monkey is filled with lies. programed in to give you a different past.~  
~W...hy...?~  
~Once a human lies, the lies cannot stop.~  
~...........~  
~You've lived a lie throughout your entire new life. Things, can be different now though..~  
~How..?~  
~Do you trust me my son..?~  
~...I, I do...~  
~Then, together we will make things right.~  
  
  
  
Merging Completed  
  
  
Now I stand here waiting...  
  
The skies turned crimson and yellow with the setting sol. Tron moved beside Teasel and glanced  
down darkly at the bloodied tied up form of Roll. "Where is he?" she scowled. Her older brother  
shrugged slightly and sighed.  
"I don't know. are you sure he wasn't buried under the wreckage?"  
"They checked over five times. Why don't we just follow those tracks?"  
"Because, if he is alive then he will come back for his friends." Teasel glanced downward at Roll  
and  
sneered. "or rather..friend."  
  
Roll clutched her tattered grandfathers arm tightly in her own, his body had already begun to grow  
cold from the gentle sea breeze. Beside his body lied the pulverized remains of the storage unit Data,  
his body had been mangled beyond repair when the engine room gave way and the powerful seven  
hundred pound machinery came crashing down on him. Roll had survived somehow, managing to  
crawl halfway through the wreckage to lay panting and exhausted at the feet of the female pirate. She  
felt her hair being tugged and yanked by the giggling little whore and tossed into her brothers arms.   
They scurried through the wreckage and began searching through it - tossing both Data and Barrel to  
the side like nothing when discovered. When at last it was checked throughly through Teasel roared  
in frustration, rambling on about the revenge he so deserved. Tron wiped the grease off her forehead  
and turned to Roll, the very same vicious smile once again crossed her face, she suggested to her  
brother to go vent some  
anger on her carcass - which Teasel gladly did.   
  
She had expected to be beaten into a pulp then raped, but the latter never occurred and instead  
was replaced by solitude with her families remains. She watched them quietly - softly cursing at them  
and praying Megaman would soon come and kill them for what they had caused. She wanted nothing  
more right now but to have him take away all the pain..  
  
And then it finally happened.  
  
I thought I told you to leave me  
  
  
A Servbot radioed in to Tron and frantically babbled out warnings. She frowned and cupped her  
headset against her ear. "W-what? Wait I-I don't... huh? no!"  
"Miss Tron!! We can't ho-*Fzzt* more! He's too strong and theres--*Zzzt!* *crackle* do?!"  
She dropped the headset and turned to her brother. "Teasel! he's heading this way, they can't stop  
him!  
should we--"  
"No. Let him come Tron. We'll deal with him this time. Right Bon?"  
"Babu!"  
"He's going to beat you.." The triplets turned to the glaring Roll. "He's going to beat you! he's  
gonna make you pay!"  
"Not likely. Not when we have you." He pointed upward. "Bon! Get ready. he'll be here any  
moment!"  
  
  
While I walked down to the beach  
  
  
He kicked away the melted yellow form that laid beside him. With a confident sneer he strolled  
into view of the Bonnes. The two humans instinctively threatened to advance but he stood his ground.   
"Well, it's about time!"  
Teasel growled. "Your little girlfriend here was getting worried Megaman."  
"She doesn't need to be afraid of you losers." Megaman lifted his buster and growled. "Who's  
gonna be the first one?"  
"Me blue boy." Teasel stepped forward. "Get ready!" With a howling fit to match that of a wolf  
Teasel dashed forward, his arms raised over his head and ready to come down on it's appending  
victim. Trigger leapt downward into the soft sand, quickly regaining balance and jogging towards  
Teasel, his buster being disabled and replaced with his arm. Teasel brought his entwined hands down  
on Triggers back, a painful snap being heard as the older quickly evaded Triggers rush and sent him  
hurtling to the floor. Trigger laid sprawled on the ground for a few seconds before he rose once more,  
spitting away blood to the white sand and lunging forward. His leap was high, well over Teasels head  
- turning his body, lifting his leg and connecting with teasels cheek, his armored foot shattering Teasels  
jaw.   
  
"Teasel!" screamed Tron, her dear brother falling to the ground vomiting up a heavy flow of blood  
and spitting a few shrapnel pieces of teeth out.   
"bastard.. when I get my ha-*HACK!!*" a single fist wrapped tightly around Teasels hair and  
pulled back sharply, his neck cracking backwards in a painful distance. Trigger chuckled dryly and  
pressed his weight down against his back.   
  
  
Tell me how does it feel  
  
"Teasel! no!" She stepped forward, Bons hand quickly scooping up around her. "Please  
Megaman! Please don't kill him!" She reached out a hand to him. "please..please for the love of god!"  
"Baaabuu!"   
He looked down at the gasping man and sighed. "Do you promise you won't ever go after us?"  
"Yes yes anything! please.."   
  
  
  
When your heart grows cold  
  
"well, since you put it so nicely..." he pulled Teasels head up higher and lifted his leg once more,  
with a sickening crack he stomped Teasels neck with the force of a timbering tree..shattering his neck  
bone and killing him instantly. Tron screamed, scratching at Bons body in an attempt to get closer and  
shred her brothers attacker. "Sad. And your next." Trigger reformed his buster and took careful aim at  
Bon's head, a thin stream of light silently shot forth, knocking the youngest Bonne back slightly.   
"Baabu..?" Bon looked down at Tron dumbfounded then back up at Trigger. Trigger grinned and  
shifted his head.   
"Getting hot..?" Bon screeched, the small vents in his suit vomiting out smoke from internal damage.   
Bon rushed forward, leaving Tron alone next to Roll, his arms swung violently out towards Trigger who  
again stood his ground, his leg still atop of Teasels crushed neck. He fired again and again, Bons body  
beginning to melt away from such intense heat like the Kobuns did. When at last Trigger ceased firing  
the baby fell to the ground beside his older brother. "Ba-bu..."  
"Not much on brains is he..?"  
Tron legs slowly gave, her knees sinking into the ground beside Roll. Roll quickly stood and ran  
up to Trigger, leaping into his arms and holding him tightly. His arms wrapped slowly around her cool  
body, nuzzling her gently. "Oh Megaman..thank god.. I knew you wouldn't leave me..I knew you'd  
save me.."  
"Where's your grandfather...?"  
"Dead..he's dead..they killed him Megaman..They destroyed Data an--.."  
"Everythings okay now Roll...everything, will be okay. Very soon..." his arms tighten around her  
body. "It's a shame your grandfather died.." he paused, his hand moving around her neck and  
squeezing. "I wanted to do it myself. But it looks like i'll just give you what I intended to give him." He  
squeezed, lifting her up from the neck and flinging her against the wreckage of the Flutter. She cried out  
when hot steel ripped into her back and arms, she rolled onto her back and stared at him.  
"M..Megaman! no!! wha--"  
"Lies, all lies! There won't be spread anymore. Your grandfather took me away from my mother!  
He took me away from Eden!"  
"I don't understand..y-you were found in..."  
"NO!" he backed hand her, his claws grabbing onto her body again and lifting her up. "I can't kill  
him! so i'll take you to hell instead...Carbon..bitch!" he threw her again, her limp body crashing down  
into the still water before he was on her, his armored fingers clenched once more on her neck, he lifted  
his free hand and sent it down against her belly. "I'm tired of all these lies. I'm tired of not understanding  
and being ridiculed by my ignorance. That's all gonna change. Do you hear me Roll?!" Trigger lowers  
her head under the cold water. "Do you hear me?!" She struggles in vain, his body completely  
overpowering her weak one..she spews out a good deal of blood from her mouth, still continuing to  
squirm till at last her body becomes still...   
  
Trigger held her down still, the rushing breeze toying with his hair and crashing semi-violent waves  
went to die on the beach. He sighed, standing up and glaring down at her. A slight pang of guilt struck  
him momentarily as her body floated away on the current. He turned his head to the trembling young  
girl on the beach, her body pressed against the corpses of her family.. Guilt vanished, and pleasure  
took it's place. "...And now for you.."   
  
  
How does it feel, how should I feel  
  
There is a place down by the old city capitol of the island Acillatem where the screams of a young  
girl have been heard for the last week. Since the day of the devastating crash that took to lives of what  
appears to be two humans and numerous mechanical creatures.   
  
Deep inside hundreds of thousands of feet.  
  
Countless screams and soft whispers.  
  
  
Tron shivered, it was happening again. . . oh why couldn't she wake up from this horrible  
nightmare. back in her bedroom with her brother not far and her kobuns just outside the door.   
  
"Don't worry Tron...you should be thankful I decided this. Mother will be pleased with you when  
we're done."  
"Yeah..that's it, just try and relax. It shouldn't hurt as much as it did last time..."  
"Don't worry..once it's done we can be together like you wanted...doin' the things you wanted to  
do with me."  
  
Her eyes dilated, the small thin needles moved up against her wrists. Trigger slowly guiding them  
in, his smile was far from reassuring, though still a gentle one. They shifted uncomfortably into her  
veins, she whimpered, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Why...? why me..?"  
"because...you were the only one that understood. I want to make you a part of my family. And  
soon, I shall." Trigger lightly kissed her on the lips, nuzzling ever so gently. He lifted his head and  
slowly brought down the very same transparent tubing into position.   
  
Preparing Anthro Unit Creation Process   
Preparation status ready  
Please enter Anthro Unit class  
Purifer Unit_  
Please enter Class unit  
Third Class_  
  
  
His smile faded into a small thin line across his face.  
  
"I suggest...you close your eyes."  
  
beginning Anthro Unit Conversion . . .  
  
And she screamed.  
  
  
Tell me how does It feel  
to treat me like   
you do . . . 


End file.
